Close Call
by Muldoon22
Summary: Steve and Natasha get pinned down on a mission.


_**Plovdiv, Bulgaria**_

The Black Widow and Captain America ducked behind the counter in the kitchen of the cottage they were in. Assigned to infiltrate it in order to find intel on a Monty Salden, they encountered an ambush.

"Is that the last of them?" Natasha asked.

Steve stood up to look. "It appears clear."

Suddenly, a voice could be hear, speaking Belarusian. "Pryhatujciesia, amierykancy , boĺš liudziej budzie tut, kab zniščyć vas . My damo vam paŭhadziny, kab padrychtavacca vašaj smierci."

"What's he saying?" Steve asked his partner.

"He's speaking Belarusian. He says more men are on the way."

"How long?"

"Half an hour, at best."

Steve breathed in, considering their course of action. "The basement had a weapons cache, am I wrong?"

Natasha smirked. "Let's gear up."

Down in the basement, the soldier and spy surveyed the stock. Steve used this time to contact Fury.

"Fury, we're about to go up against an army. We need an evac."

"Captain Rogers, we copy, ETA is roughly 45 minutes away."

"We only have 20 minutes until they get here, Fury, sure you can't speed that ETA up?"

"I'll do the best I can. Try to hold out. Fury out."

Steve took the earpiece out.

"Not good news?" Natasha asked.

"Evac won't be here for 45 minutes."

"Well, at least they'll be able to get our bodies out of here."

Steve chuckled. "Let's see what we got here."

He observed the cache, picking up an assortment of weapons.

"P90, Desert Eagle, .44 Magnum." He listed off as he equipped them, intending to use them.

He saw pick up a WA200.

"A little close range for sniper rifles, don't you think?"

"I promised Barton I'd bring him a souvenir." She said, looking through the scope.

Steve smiled to himself. "Here." He said, tossing her some grenades. "Flashbangs and Smoke Screens, to cover our escape."

She equipped these to her belt. "Might be ideal to lay down some claymores."

"I'm not seeing any." He said as he scanned the explosives crate.

"International arms dealer, and doesn't have any claymores? Have to say I'm a bit disappointed."

"All set?" Steve asked.

She looked herself over. "I'd say so."

"Our best vantage point would probably be upstairs on the second floor. Gonna take off my mask, it's a bit obstructing."

He took it off and proceed to ascend the steps to their position. They crouched down and proceeded to wait.

"I kinda wish I brought Barton instead." He said.

"Why's that, Captain?"

"The battlefield is no place for a married woman."

"Then you shouldn't have married me." She replied, seductively.

He smiled and gave her a quick kiss. Soon, gunfire interrupted the tender moment and they leaped into action.

"Thought we had 10 more minutes." He quipped, firing his P90.

"Guess they came early." She said as she threw a grenade.

"Rogers, come in, Rogers." Fury barked through the earpiece.

"Kinda in the middle of something, Director."

"Rogers, evac will be coming your way in five minutes. Your location is too hot. Make your way to the highway at the bottom of the hill and set up red smoke.

"Copy." He said, turning off the mic.

"Come on, Natasha, we're getting out of here."

They snuck back down to the basement and exited through the weapon room window.

A rumbling could be heard. Steve froze.

"Did they bring a tank?" he questioned. They turned towards the enemies. A tank emerged and fixed on their location.

"Run!" he yelled, grabbing Natasha's hand and running through the forest. The tank fired at them, just missing them they fled the oncoming bullets.

A SHIELD quinjet flew above them.

"There's our exit!" Natasha pointed out

"Captain, the landing site is danger hot. We can't land. You're gonna have to connect onto us." Agent Hill reported as she flew the jet away from the firefight.

"Damnit." Steve muttered.

"Air ride?" Natasha asked.

"Yup. Hold on." Steve wrapped a strap around his wife's waist and buckled it to his own. He pulled out a grappling gun and aimed up towards the jet.

"Be a dear and provide some cover for me?" he asked.

"With pleasure, my sweet." She replied, pulling out her handguns and firing towards the enemies. "We only got one shot at this, so make it count."

Steve held his breath and fired. The hook latched itself onto the quinjet. He pressed the reverse retract button and it sent the two flying through the air towards the jet.

"So tell me." Steve began "Was this better than Budapest?"

"Much better." She replied, kissing him as they flew through the air back to the Helicarrier.

_Fin._


End file.
